


[VID] Room to Breathe

by ssleif



Series: Fanvids by SSLeif [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek/happiness, Fanvids, M/M, Stiles/sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stiles/Derek fanvid set to "Room to Breathe" by You Me at Six</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Room to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Week 3: Inspired by for the Sterek Summer Spectacle
> 
> We are Sarcasm & Sourwolves, and we picked the song [ "Room to Breathe" by You Me at Six](https://youtu.be/IPtUV01R1RE).
> 
> Thanks, Six, for all the beta work! Not only were you a massive part of the motivation to do this at all, your patience as I sent you thirty-hundred little clips to evaluate was beyond admirable! 
> 
> My team is the best team!

SixSpades ([satisfythosethrills](https://www.archiveofourown/users/satisfythosethrills)) suggested the song (I'd never heard it), and I was instantly in love. The panic, the desperation, the frustration... it's exactly what Beacon Hills has been doing to these kids for the whole show.

 

[Sterek- Room to Breathe](https://vimeo.com/178830096) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Clips: MTV's Teen Wolf

Music: Room to Breathe by You Me at Six

Software: Vegas Movie Studio 11

Also, thematically and emotionally, this video precedes/prompts SixSpades' beautiful comic from Week 4: Canon Fix! Six is planning a series, and the first fabulous part is live here:

[Room to Breathe Part 1: To be Set Free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7905976)

Go check it out and spread the love!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave us a comment or Kudo! 
> 
> We are Sarcasm & Sourwolves!
> 
> And all our other pieces for this challenge, fics, edits, and comics, [ can be found here! ](http://sterekshelter.tumblr.com/tagged/team:-sarcasm-&-sourwolves)
> 
> It's been so amazing to be part of this team!!


End file.
